


You're A Sky Full Of Stars

by vanityvause



Category: Coronation Street, saula
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, saula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityvause/pseuds/vanityvause
Summary: "Such a heavenly view,You're such a heavenly view"Paula drags Sophie to a spa to get away from all the stress and prepare herself for her mum's trial.





	You're A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ***It's been brought to my attention that I got Sophie's line of work wrong, sorry about that. I was going to change it but I guess since it's original work and this MOST LIKELY didn't happen anyway, I'll just leave it and hope you can forgive me. <3 
> 
> Feedback welcome. Be kind, I don't have the same grasp on Paula and Sophie as I do Charity and Vanessa because we don't get nearly enough Saula on our screens! 
> 
> This is just me sort of winging it and filling in the blanks where I have to. Shrug. 
> 
> This one's also written for AllAboutSaula who gave me the idea and Lola and Mel who are the ship's biggest fans.

Sophie couldn't contain her excitement as she swiped the key card through the slot on the hotel room's door and opened it up with a bounce in her step.   
  
Paula stood back simply admiring the view of her new girlfriend behaving like a child walking through the gates at Disney Land.   
  
"Well?" The older woman asked, a chuckle escaping her as her question was answered before she even had to ask it. "What do you think?"   
  
Sophie dropped her bag in the doorway and bounded over to the queen size bed to do what any sane person would do at that point, and launch herself onto the middle of it face first.   
  
"It's soo nice!" The bed hog murmured, her voice muffled by the thick quilt that she'd smooshed her face into.   
  
Paula didn't say anything, she just laughed as she gathered Sophie's abandoned bag from the floor and brought it inside the room with her own. Both placed in a more sensible spot on top of the desk nearby. She then reached back and closed the door behind them before she joined the younger woman on the bed.   
  
Paula wasn't as pristine and well-mannered as Sophie's mum had told everyone she was, but in that moment she chose to perch on the end of the bed rather than face plant the same way Sophie had.

Sophie pulled herself up with a groan. “Seriously though, it’s lush, you should try it.”  
  
The other woman smiled, “I don’t need to try it, I trust your judgment.”  
  
“You should though,” Sophie insisted, stretching her arm out to give a feeble tug on the back of Paula’s blouse.  
  
She wasn’t wearing her work get up, no blazer and lady slacks combination, she wasn’t even wearing heels, but somehow Paula still managed to look as classy as ever. Skinny jeans weren’t something most middle-aged women could pull off but Paula Martin could pull off just about any look, Sophie was sure of it.  
  
“I already know,” Paula replied. “This room cost a fortune, I’d expect it to have only the best in it.”  
  
That hushed Sophie up. Paula had invited her to spend the weekend relaxing at a hotel spa, her treat and she knew they wouldn’t end up in some grotty dive of a place but this was more like the Ritz. Paula was spoiling her.  
  
Suddenly the younger of the two felt a little inferior, like she couldn’t possibly compete with that. How could she treat someone like Paula in return? She only worked as a waitress slash barmaid, it hardly paid in blocks of gold.  
  
Paula noticed the forlorn look on her girlfriend’s face and her own dropped.  
  
“What is it? Have you changed your mind about staying here?”  
  
The younger woman shook her head.  
  
“No, it’s not that. It’s,” she paused for a moment, shifting down the bed so that she could sit beside Paula. “it’s just really fancy and I’m just a stupid waitress.”  
  
Paula’s expression softened, she could relate to this kind of insecurity because she’d been there. Once upon a time she was a mere twenty-something and she certainly didn’t have a lawyer’s wage. She gathered one of Sophie’s hands and cradled it in her own, her dark eyes cast down watching as her own thumb brushed over the soft skin on the back of Sophie’s hand.  
  
“First of all, you’re not ‘just’ anything,” she was adamant with that, her face was serious and Sophie knew better than to put up a fight when she saw that look. “secondly, you’re a very smart waitress.” There she couldn’t help but crack a smile, albeit a small one. “Oh Sophie, do you need a third?”  
  
Sophie wrinkled her nose as if she was about to protest at how patronising Paula was being but instead she played along, it was more sweet than patronising in her mind anyway. “Yeah, go on then, give me your third.”  
  
Paula had the most intense eyes, they were like looking into the vast universe when Sophie really looked into them and she could read them even when she wasn’t supposed to. There was a glint, a sparkle in those eyes in response to her words and it took Sophie a few seconds to catch on but once she did her cheeks flushed a shade of red they hadn’t been in... well, ever.  
  
The older woman laughed. “I didn’t say it yet.”  
  
Sophie died a little on the spot. “You didn’t have to!”

“You always want a third,” Paula teased. “I should have known.”  
  
Sophie was confident in herself and her sexuality for the most part but there was something about being with this particular woman that pushed her down a few pegs. In a good way. She could still be confident, it was just that for once she was with someone who seemed to have a lot more knowledge than she did and to be a step ahead more often than not.  
  
“Stop it or we won’t even be leaving this room and you’ve paid for the fancy schmancy spa stuff downstairs.” she whined, her words thick with plea.  
  
The one with those dark eyes smirked. “I’m sorry, love.”  
  
The way she looked at Sophie, like she could devour her right there on the spot did nothing to convince the younger woman that she was going to behave herself.  
  
“What have you got planned for us?” Sophie asked, her own eyes, blue as the sky searching Paula’s face for answers.  
  
“What if I said I haven’t?” Paula replied.  
  
Sophie looked at her slightly confused once more. “Why wouldn’t you?”  
  
Sometimes it was clear as day that there was an age difference, but for some reason that never seemed to bother Paula. She gave Sophie’s hand a light squeeze before letting it go and bringing her own hand to Sophie’s upper arm.  
  
Her fingernails were painted perfectly, like she’d been to a nail bar five minutes prior and picked out the best colour to suit her that day. They were a deep red without a chip in sight, the colour a good contrast to Sophie’s pale skin as they danced up over a barely defined bicep.  
  
“Would you be upset if I said I planned to spend the entire weekend locked away in here with you?”  
  
Sophie nearly died all over again. What was it with this woman and near death experiences? She swallowed, her eyes moving from the fingertips bringing goosebumps in their wake, to the eyes that connected to her soul every time she looked into them. “N-no...?”  
  
“Well, that’s a relief.” Paula chuckled, closing in on Sophie to kiss her square on the lips.  
  
The younger of the two women kicked herself for being such a quivering mess, she never acted like this but there was something about being alone in a room with Paula Martin that got to her. She suddenly wanted to find out every last detail of what it was Paula had in mind for them.  
  
But first, a kiss back. Sophie pushed out of her childish mindset and put on her big girl pants, of which gave her the gentle push she needed to grab a little control back from right under Paula’s unsuspecting nose. “You shouldn’t say things like that unless you’re ready for what happens next.”  
  
It was Paula’s turn to melt into puddle of lust this time, a perfectly defined brow arched in reply.  
  
“Well, are you?” Sophie questioned. No longer the stuttering mess she was seconds ago.


End file.
